quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris the Hag
Iris, also known by her alias Slite Surely, was a notorious criminal wizard and shapeshifter who plagued Pteris in the 600 and 700s PR. History Birth and Abandonment The product of an affair between an elven lord and a commoner, Iris and Solomon were abandoned in a forest far beyond the walls of their birthplace at a young age and left to die. Their mother was executed to keep her silence and their father never contacted them. Knowing very little of their past, the twins learned quickly how to support and care for themselves and each other. Solomon, being the more assertive of the two, took well to conning and persuading as means for survival. Iris, more of an intellectual, was able to pick up several skills of deception, but stuck mostly to hiding and studying. They functioned well as a team and played perfectly off of one another. As they matured, their personalities began to set them apart from each other. Solomon’s charisma and political nature pushed him in the direction of climbing social ladders, while Iris realized she was not a people person and decided she should probably keep to herself. She chose to leave the diplomacy to her brother. This was her mistake. Separation Anxiety Solomon slowly became increasingly distant. His contributions to their little duo became scarce. Eventually, after confronting him with no results, Iris snuck after him and discovered that he was involved with a very dangerous league of magical assassins that had been notorious for causing a great deal of problems in multiple cities. As she watched from the shadows, Solomon discussed with his fellow assassins a plan to murder an elven lord in neighboring town. She darted away without being seen, resolving to talk some sense into her brother when she saw him again. Later that night when Solomon returned, she confronted him once more about his plans to murder an innocent. He confessed to her then that he had, using the resources he’d gained from the guild, done some digging into their lineage and discovered the truth about their past. Apparently, the lord that he planned to assassinate was, in fact, their father. He ranted about his anger and desire for revenge against their father, saying that nothing would stand in his way. Iris tried to convince him not to, but his determination was unwavering. In his fury, he attempted to use his magic to cast a spell on her, declaring that if she tried to stop him he would feel no remorse in killing her. She knew then that her brother was lost, that the Solomon she had grown up with and loved was no longer there. She refused to yield, and a battle ensued between the siblings. Solomon was a powerful sorcerer, but his powers were not a match for Iris’s hard work and studying of magic. She tried not to fatally wound him, but the battle escalated and eventually he fell. Nearly positive that he was dead, she stole the source of his magic, a glass eye orb that matched her own, and ran away, leaving him in the wreckage of their home. Life on the Run She wore the eye around her neck in his memory. It mutters silly insults constantly but also protects her, like any good brother would. In the absence of her brother, she learned to use the skills of deceit and persuasion that he had taught her in combination with her magic, becoming the ultimate identity thief, constantly in pursuit of a life less tragic than the one she’s running from. Over the next few hundred years, she acquired a disciple in a young bug-like creature and eventually almost forgot her past. Her aversion to people and things social has not wavered. Later, Iris heard rumors of a gang leader rising to power in the town of her birth; A very charismatic aging elf with a gaping hole where his left eye should be. Enter SotS Distracted by the news, Iris' next mission failed, forcing her and her adopted daughter Krik-Et to split up. Krik would be caught by the authorities and turned over to the guild. Iris meanwhile hid in Squat until she met up with Krik again. Unfortunately Krik lead the authorities straight to her wanted mother. Still slightly dazed by the recent rumors, Iris allowed herself to be caught and branded a criminal, becoming a servant of the law, in one last attempt to escape her past. Iris was slightly involved with SotS Inciting Incident: Ser Opula's Death in Lunas, but ultimately was found faultless. Notable (Canon) Criminal Activity * Working in a black magic market, impersonating police officers and destroying evidence of aforementioned market. Location: Jewelspar * Petty theivery and poorly executed conning, stealing a hat. Location: Uggarat * Embezzling a large amount of money from a town by impersonating a book keeper. Location: Squat * Hypnotizing and robbing a group of 18 people that happened to be children (pied pieper style). Location: Rwendia * Murdering and impersonating a queen for 10 years, raising 5 children in the royal family, one of which may or may not have been her own child (the king was not an observant man). Location: Top Secret * Stealing several tons of valuable cargo by murdering and impersonating the captain of a ship. Location: Top Secret. * Kidnapping the wife of a bunch of a high ranking military official, disguising as that wives, stopping a war by convincing the rest of the military wives to withhold sex from their husbands. * Impersonating a long dead king and fooling a current king into making laws that give money to a bunch of random poor people. * Sending an entire army to the wrong location * Convincing all the staff in a castle to go on strike while impersonating a stable boy. Stealing a great deal of money while the strike was going on as a distraction. Iris Sumo Wrestler.png | Iris disguised as an ogre Iris DisguiseBarmade.png | Iris disguised as a young lady See Also * The Last Will and Testament of Iris the Hag Category:Player Characters